Jubati
Jubati is a Homid Uktena from the Brazilian Amazon. Biography Jubati lived in the first village that Pentex took over when they entered the jungle, the very place where the Black Frost pack died. He fled when the machines first came for they scared him like nothing he had ever seen. When he returned and discovered the machines living in his village, he went to visit Atahualpa, his Bastet friend who lived in her Den-realm near the village, and was horrified to discover what she had become. He barely escaped her trap and fled to the Caern of Rain Spirits, where the rest of his tribe now lived. Since the outsider Garou have come answering the call of Golgol Fangs-First, he has felt a little better. However, they worry him with their strange and destructive ways, but since they're here to help he tolerates their ways. More than anything, though, he cannot help but dwell on the loss of his home and his Bastet friend. If he is given the chance to save her, he would take it. Throughout his life, Jubati has maintained good relationships with the rest of the Fera living in the Amazonian forest. In fact, he's one of the few Garou alive who is aware of the existence of the Mokolé-mbembe living deep within the bush, and he even knows how to get to their ancestral nesting ground of Grrrash tak'nyrrr. He acted as a guide and translator to the Ghost Raptors and the Severed Arm packs when they escorted Peter Ward in his search for a cure to the Snow Plague. Appearence In Homid form, is a Native Indian of the Yanomami tribe. He is 4'7" and weighs 100 pounds. His body is painted with many of the war and beauty marks of his tribe. In Lupus form, he is a sleek wolf with reddish fur. Jubati used to smile a lot, for he was happy. After the destruction of his village, however, he has become very sad to a point where his friends began to worry that the Harano could take him. Character Sheet Jubati Breed: Homid Auspice: Ragabash Tribe: Uktena Rank: 2 Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 3 Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 2, Appearance 2 Talents: Perception 3, Intelligence 4, Wits 4 Abilities: Alertness 2, Athletics 3, Brawl 2, Dodge 2, Empathy 3, Primal-Urge 4, Animal Ken 4, Stealth 3, Survival 5, Enigmas 3, Occult 2, Rituals 2 Backgrounds: Allies 5 (Balam and Mokolé), Mentor 4 (native elder) 2 Gifts: Smell of Man, Blur of the Milky Eye, Shroud, Spirit of the Fish, Alter Scent Rage: 4 Gnosis: 8 Willpower: 5 Merits/Flaws: Phobia (Mild): Heavy Machinery Rites: Questing Stone, Talisman Dedication, of Cleansing, Binding, of Sprit Awakening, Summoning Fetishes: Tsansti's Blowgun (Level 4, Gnosis 7; this 10 foot long blowgun once belonged to a local Uktena hero. It has some magical abilities associated with it: a range of 40 yards and a damage Pool of 5 dice, used for penetrating armor only. Jubatí has 15 darts); Curare (see Drugs and Poisons, in Appendix One; there is enough of this poison for 10 blowdarts); Ayahuasca (see Drugs and Poisons, in Appendix One; one gourd full of the mystical drug). Galery Jubati1.jpg|Rage card depicting Jubati in Homid form. Jubati2.jpg|Rage card depicting Jubati in Crinos form. References *WTA: Rage Across the Amazon, p. 51 *WTA: Breathe Deeply Category:Uktena Category:Homids Category:Ragabash